More Than A Woman
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: Josie and Glenn Jacobs have been together for a year now; it's time she got to control things in the bed room. Songfic. Oneshot. Smut. Kane/OC WARNING: Explicit Sexual Content


**A/N: **It was requested a long time ago that we do some more Kane/Josiah fics by **ParamoreIsLife**, normally we don't take requests but we had time on our hands so here it goes... Please review :D

More Than A Woman

_Passion, Instant_

_Sweat Beads, Feel Me_

_Cupid's Shot Me_

_My Heartbeat's Racing_

_Tempt Me (Tempt Me), Drive Me (Drive Me)_

_Feels So Exciting_

_Thought Of Highly_

_It's Yours Entirely_

Ecstasy swirled inside Josiah like a tornado as Glenn sucked on her sensitive skin; she came to the realization that perspiration had already began to form on her forehead before they could even get fully started. Moaning Josie pushed him away slightly, looking into his eyes she found that familiar wild look he always had in their passionate bouts. Her heartbeat pounded like a drum when he came for her again, Glenn was built like a Greek god and it was incredibly hard to stop his big frame but she did.

"What are you doing." He growled lust dripping from his mouth like drool, it'd been two WHOLE weeks since they had been together, he was aching to lay her down in their bed and fuck her through the mattress. No love making tonight, just a good raw fucking to confirm how much he missed her. Why was she stopping him though?

"Just play my game baby." Josiah told him as she placed his enormous hands on her firm mounds, she moaned when he ran he thick digits over her nipples instantly turning the peaks into hard buds, teasing her he brought his mouth to one breast and blew cool air on it before biting down on it. "Mnmm…" Josie ran her fingers through his curly brown tresses as he played with her nipples, getting excited by minute.

"Mine." Glenn snarled possessively as he about swallowed her breast.

_(I'll Be) I'll Be More Than A Lover_

_More Than A Woman_

_More Than Your Lover_

_(I'll Be) I'll Be Than Another_

_More Than Enough For Ya'_

_I'll Be_

_(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover_

(More) More Than A Woman

_(More) More Than Enough For Ya'_

(More) More Than Another

All of a sudden Josiah stopped him AGAIN, what was her problem? She should be just as eager as him to get this started. "Lay down on the bed." She commanded him and felt proud of herself when he did it without giving her 'tit for tat.' Well he did look at her strangely but that's beside the point. Crawling slowly on the bed she rested on his strong thighs. Inclining his head, he tugged on her nipple with his lips; Glenn's free hand skimmed up her ribs to her other breast, molding the firm flesh to his hand, groaning at how exquisite she felt. Josie slapped his hands away. "Uh-uh-uh, don't touch."

Softly tugging on his lips she placed his hands above his head and squeezed them for reassurance, giggling at the exasperated gleam in his brown eyes she asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Glenn didn't know where this sudden ambitiousness of Josiah came from but he liked it, somehow he had a feeling it would give spice to the upcoming events.

_Tonight I'm in control._ The thought was simply overtaking her as her mind became engulfed in a passion haze, grinding on his hard throbbing cock she pinched his erect nipples. Josie was awarded a throaty moan but she wanted more, needed more.

Getting more and more turned on she dug her finger nails into his chest and ran them down his chest leaving reddening welts, she smiled at her handiwork. "So the Big Red Monster can handle a little pain huh?" Changing her plans Josie went straight to his brick hard erection and squeezed it so hard he bucked his hips making her fly face first into his cock. Licking her lips deliciously she knew her intimate area was right in his face and vice versa. "Remember Glenn, baby, don't touch."

"You're a mad woman!" He groaned as she shook her little hips in his face, getting a full view of her wet pussy but not being able to touch it made his head spin in crazy circles. "Ahh damn girl..." Josiah had begun licking his dick starting from tip to base.

"You like that huh, I'm going to make you cum." She told him matter-of-factly and then swallowed his engorged head. His entire body was lit on fire, the simmering heat turning into a raging inferno. He felt her tongue flick and run up and down the length of him sending jolts of electricity throughout his body. Glenn's fingers gripped her ass tightly; groaning when he stop her from doing so. "Oh fuck Josie." he hissed between his teeth, eyes squeezing shut.

Grinning she sucked his balls into her mouth making him go crazy and grab her ass again, Josiah was about to chastise him again but when he exclaimed this, "Fuck it! I need to taste you Darlin." She let him have free reign.

He pulled her hips to him and attached his warm mouth to her soaking wet pussy, he ran his tongue down her slit, sliding it between her wet folds and moaned huskily, her juices already flowing, coating his tongue. "Delicious." Purring he began thrusting his skilled tongue in her.

_Midnight Grindin'_

_My Heart Rate's Climbin'_

_You Go, I Go_

_Cuz We Share Pillows_

_Chase Me, Leave Me_

_There's Still No Separating_

_Morning Massages_

_With New Bones In Your Closet_

Raven hair flew as Josiah's head whipped back, staring back at him through chocolate eyes knowing he was tormenting her on purpose, showing her who was boss. She was caving in to every demand he was forcing from her body and cried out as his tongue stroked her sweet spot repeatedly, her walls clenching, but she was fighting her release off.

Deciding two can play that game she massaged his balls while she deep throated his cock, if that didn't make him cum then the man had some serious willpower. "Come on Glenn, cum for me baby." She coaxed him with her naughty tongue and then resumed sucking him off.

"You first." He demanded as he slid a finger inside of her and sucked hard on her clit, she would be cumming any second no matter how hard she tried to stop it. He was amazed with himself for not cumming yet even though he was right on the brink, just like her.

"Same time?" Why put each other through this any longer? They both needed release badly so why not get it together. Feeling herself and him fall apart she screamed out in ecstasy, his mouth was still on her drinking her essence. "Ohhhh Glenn! Baby!" Wrapping her mouth around him she drank his creamy load hungrily.

"Oh damn! Baby! Fuck Josiah, that's so good Darlin!" His body twitched as he came down from his high, his body spent from that bout.

Josie resumed her earlier position and sat on his thighs rubbing his biceps and chest. "That was powerful wasn't it?" He nodded and grinned up at her. "Okay you may have gotten a little freedom there, but I'm still in control here." She reminded him and then dropped a lingering kiss on his thin smooth lips. Josiah grabbed his cock, in which it instantly hardened, and begun to hover above it.

_I'll Be) I'll Be More Than A Lover_

_More Than A Woman_

_More Than Your Lover_

_(I'll Be) I'll Be Than Another_

_More Than Enough For Ya'_

_I'll Be_

_(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover_

(More) More Than A Woman

_(More) More Than Enough For Ya'_

(More) More Than Another

Not even wasting time, Josiah slid her on him and felt him fill her, causing her to cry out and laced her fingers with his, not even waiting to adjust to his size. An animalistic urge overtook her as she began thrusting her hips back and forth, rolling them. Sliding him in and out of her, Josie whipped her hair back.

Gripping her fingers, Mark thrust his hips up to meet hers, his feet firmly braced on the bed. "Come on Josiah, ride me." He snarled, bronze eyes smoldering. "Harder."

Taking that as a challenge she began riding him as hard as she possibly could before finally bouncing on and off of his throbbing cock. Her breasts bounced along with her hair, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout their home. She wanted to tear his ass up and was doing just that, feeling his large hands cup her ass while he met her thrust for powerful thrust, holding onto his shoulders as the bout became more intense. "Oh fuck fuck fuck Glenn!"

"Daaaamn, you're so fucking tight Darlin!" Just as he was about to flip her over and give her so much pleasure she would be blinded, Josie pulled him out of her. "What now!" His cock screamed at him due to the interruption.

_I Don't Think You're Ready _

_I Don't Think You're Ready For This Thing, For This Thing_

_I Don't Think You're Ready For This Thing _

_You're Not Ready _

_I Don't Think You're Ready For This Thing_

_This Thing, This Thing _

_I Don't Think You're Ready for This Thing_

Walking her naked ass to the dresser Josiah pushed everything off of it and then sat on it, opening her legs wide open she beckoned Glenn over. "Come on baby, I want you to fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you?" He demanded his voice harsh with passion.

"Yeah that's right! I want you to fuck my wet pussy! You can't handle that can you? Are you too weak? Too tired? Does the old man need his nap now? Hmm? You want a little nap instead of fucking your horny girlfriend?" Josiah knew exactly what she was doing; he would turn into a real monster and give her the fucking of her life, he's gonna fall into a red haze and give her the most powerful orgasm she has ever had, how diabolical was she? Very diabolical.

_Constant Pleasure _

_No Scale Can Measure _

_Secret Treasures_

_Keeps On Getting Better _

_Do You Wanna Roll With Me? _

_We Can Go To Foreign Lands Your Hand In My Hand _

_Do You Wanna Ride With Me? _

_We Can Be Like Bonnie & Clyde _

_Be By Your Side_

Snarling Glenn rolled off the bed in an angry but calm motion and stalked over to her, she had the most seductive mischievous glint in her eyes. Gripping her hips like a boa constrictor would do to it's pray he left bright red imprints, surely it would bruise. He could feel the scratches she had left on him, which only added to his lust, Glenn bit down on the side of her neck as he slammed his aching cock into her.

"Oh yes, yes!" She screamed out lacing their fingers together as she moved back against him, feeling him penetrating her at a hard, fast pace. Josiah knew she was going to have bruises in the morning but that's what she wanted, to be marked by this man. "Oh fuck make me cum Baby! Ohhh god! Don't stop..." She panted her own voice harsh with passion as the strong passion consumed her.

He was taking her out of this world; Josie's world was spinning out of control. She was no longer on earth. "Are you with me Glenn?"

"Ohh I'm right there with you baby, trust me... Mnmm!" Glenn reached beneath their colliding bodies and massaged her clit knowing how stimulated her body already was, that would just push her over the edge with the pleasure. "Cum for me Josiah!" He ordered harshly, his breathing ragged as he fucked her. "I wanna feel your pretty pussy cumming all over me Darlin…"

"GLENN!" She screamed out as loud as her vocal cords would go, feeling her walls cave in as she completely shattered around him, coating his massive cock with her sweet juices. Beads of sweat formed on her body from the sheer brutality and physicality this bout brought and Josie felt herself holding on with both hands to his broad shoulders to keep herself up while he continued thrusting in and out of her.

He was relentless, determined to make her cum until she was on the verge of passing out. Sweat glistened on his own body as he kept up the delicious assault, forcing her sensitive body to cum again. It was sheer torture for him, wanting desperately to cum as well, but at the same time wanting to remind her that he was no old man and could fuck her as well as a man 2 times younger then him could.

"Who's the old man now baby? Huh? It seems like you need a little nap darlin." He grinned sadistically as she cried out over and over again and had him in a viselike grip. "That's it baby let it all out for me."

_I'll Be) I'll Be More Than A Lover_

_More Than A Woman_

_More Than Your Lover_

_(I'll Be) I'll Be Than Another_

_More Than Enough For Ya'_

_I'll Be_

_(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover_

(More) More Than A Woman

_(More) More Than Enough For Ya'_

(More) More Than Another

"Come on Glenn I take it back baby, p-please." her was voice hoarse from screaming so much, wondering what the hell it was going to take for him to finish this. Her body slowly giving out.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!" Glenn slammed into her knowing he was right there. "JOSIAH!" His thick load splashed her inner walls as she milked him completely.

Every muscle in her body stretched to limits beyond imagination. It took Josiah and Glenn twenty full minutes to calm down before they could move, feeling his arms wrap around her body and she smiled. Even once twenty minutes had passed he still could feel small aftershocks occasionally jolting his body. "You are something else baby." He murmured into her soft tresses.

"I'm _More Than A Woman_."

**The End**

**Please Review, the song is called More Than A Woman by Aaliyah also.**


End file.
